wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Speedway
Sugar Rush Speedway is an online game that is an adaption of the fictional game in Wreck-It Ralph called'' Sugar Rush. Neither the recolours nor Vanellope von Schweetz are playable. Tracks *Sweet Ride *Cakeway *Frosty Rally *Sugar Rush Playable characters Default Characters *Minty *Minty Sakura (Japanese Version) *Snowanna *Crumbelina *Candlehead Unlockable Characters *Taffyta (Sweet Ride) *Jubileena (Sweet Ride) *Gloyd (Cakeway) *Swizzle (Cakeway) *Rancis (Frosty Rally) *Adorabeezle (Frosty Rally) *King Candy (Code: King Candy) Keyboard Configuration Keys with word for Windows laptop/computer. Gas: Up key (with Pg Up word) Manage where you will go/following the tracks: left and right key (with home and end word) Brake: Down key (Pg dn word) Items There are several Power-ups within the game, each with their own unique affect. *'Sugar Rush': Boost *'Cherry Bomb': Explodes when someone hits it *'Sticky Slick': Slows whomever hits it *'Syrup Puddle': Prevents steering *'Sweet Seekers''': Hits the racer in front of you; goes backwards if you are in first. It can be odd sometimes. If you're in third going around a bend, it may aim for first place, depending on your angle. Glitches There are a few glitches in the game that can be achieved very easily. *If you press the T button on your keyboard, you will get an item and so will the other racers. While this can be useful at times it's not recommended as the other racers will get an item which is usually a Sweet Seeker. *If you turn around and go the wrong way you will be able to use infinite boost. *You can fall into the ground and it's possible to do this when you get hit by the sweet seekers after you press the T button. Other versions There is a Japanese version of the online game, which is virtually identical other than language changes but includes Minty Sakura as opposed to Minty Zaki. The Wreck-It Ralph Storybook app for iOS devices includes a version of the game within it. A similar version to that contained in Storybook Deluxe is the Sugar Rush app for Leap Motion, which is available for Mac OSX and Windows and does not require the Leap Motion to run. Other apps and games include tie-in games such as Sweet Climber and Candy Cane Catapult. Playing offline On April 20, 2014, a fan of the film put the game on YouTube. It is possible to download the game from any Disney site that still has it. A program that can run unity3d files (Mozilla Firefox and Shubus Viewer have these abilities, among other programs) is needed to run the game. In some downloaded versions, textures may be messed up (which is the case for the Japanese version of the game since it tries to load the English texture files instead) or King Candy does not appear due to something preventing the ability enter codes. Trivia *The palette swaps and Vanellope are the only racers in the movie that don't appear in the browser-based version. Fans believe that Vanellope didn't appear because it would be a major spoiler for those who hadn't seen the movie at the time. *Even though Sweet Seekers appear in the game, they don't look anything like they do in the movie. The Sweet Seekers that appear in the movie look like meteors, and the Sweet Seekers that appear in the game look like mini rockets. *There is a similar version of this game available on the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe App. * Gumball Gorge doesn't appear in the game. * Sugar Rush Speedway has some parts in the movie that didn't appear in the browser based version. * Ice Cream Cannons are the only power-ups that appeared in the movie but that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *The syrup puddle is not present in the app version. *Despite the fact that the app version has gotten a few upgrades, Vanellope still doesn't seem to be playable. *Vanellope could be unplayable as a reference to the movie, where her code is detatched. *If you press the letter T, you will get a power up, but you can see two power ups. The second one can be activated by collecting the same power-up. *Most of the racers' karts could possibly be intended to resemble their concept art, rather than their official designs in the film. Gallery All Sugar Rush racers.png|All racers that appear in the game (including Minty Sakura who only appears in the japanese version of the movie). Sugar rush speedway.png|The game's title screen. Option screen.png|Option screen. Cherry Bomb.png|A Cherry Bomb Power-Up. Sweet seeker.png|A Sweet Seeker Power-Up. Sticky Slip.png|A Sticky Slick Power-Up. Syrup puddle.png|A Syrup Puddle Power-Up. Sugar rush.png|A Sugar Rush Power-Up. Jubileena race.png|Jubileena in her Cherriot. Minty Sakura in Sugar rush Speedway.png|Minty Sakura in the Japanese version of the game. Adora.png|Adorabeezle in Frosty Rally. Snowanna1.png|Snowanna in Sugar Rush. Taffyta in frosty rally.png|Taffyta in Frosty Rally. Minty1.png|Minty in Cakeway. Candle.png|Candlehead in Sweet Ride. App icon for sugar rush.png|The app's icon SugarRushAppp.png|Sweet Ride in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app3.png|Frosty Rally in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app5.png|The kart bakery in the app version SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway Winning Game Screen.PNG|Winning Game Message Taffyta-0.jpg|Cakeway in the app Videos Category:Media Category:Sugar Rush